C: The lost identity
by Yukiko Watakara
Summary: The mystery takes place in which the Kira case was still not solved and L is still in America. In which, he tries to unmask the identity of a person with the alias of C.
1. Chapter 1

The story first takes place somewhere in America

The story first takes place somewhere in America. In which L is keeping his quarters. This is still the time in which he is still working in America and there was no Kira case yet.

"Please L, I beg you…" A voice pleaded.

"I don't accept cases like this" L answered.

"But you're the only one that can help us with this! L!" The voice begged.

"I'll cut the connection now, goodbye" L finally said and turned the conversation off.

"Was that case really that meaningless L?" Watari asked.

"A case like that could be easily solved by the police" L replied.

"Is that so…" Watari sighed.

"Hm? Is something wrong Watari?" L asked.

"Nothing is wrong L" Watari replied with a smile.

The phone suddenly rang, Watari received the call and looked at L.

"L, the U.S. government wants to talk to you" Watari said.

L got the phone from Watari "Hello" L greeted.

"L, we have a case that which you yourself can only solve it" The secretary of the president said.

"I will see… send me the data" L said.

A file appeared; L hurriedly opened the file and looked at it. The file was about a very genius detective by the alias of C and the government wants to find more about C.

"So you only want me to find more information about this genius detective that uses the initial C" L said.

"As you have said, we desperately want to find this person and make her help the government" The secretary told L.

"We believe that this person can also be a gifted person from Watari's orphanage because of his alias in which you and the other detectives use" The secretary said.

"Because I am from the orphanage… that's why you think I can freely find the true identity of this person?" L said in a doubting tone.

"Yes, I know you can find this person" The secretary said.

"Fine, I'll find this person for you" L said.

The conversation stopped and L looked at Watari with stern eyes.

"I don't think… you would help me with this right?" L said and sighed.

"I'm sorry L but I really can't help you with this…" Watari replied.

"It should be easier if you just give me the information… but… just easily giving information makes this case boring" L said.

While thinking of how to start finding the information of C, C herself is also preparing on how to keep her true identity hidden.

"I didn't think someone from the orphanage will try finding me" C said.

"I think it's because you were way too mysterious and he wanted to know more about your real identity" A voice from a computer monitor suddenly said.

"Hahahaha… I hope he'll give me lots of fun" C said.

"Don't underestimate L, you don't know what he can really do yet" The screen said.

"I'm not underestimating him… I'm just going to try on playing with him first" C giggled.

"Just don't overdo it…" The screen said.

"I will not… now, let the fun begin!!" C laughed out loud while finishing scrabble and getting 36 difficult words.

"Let's see who can find who first" L murmured to himself.

Let the battle of intuition and puzzles begin!!


	2. Chapter 2

"C, I think it's time…" The voice of the screen said

"C, I think it's time…" The voice of the screen said.

"Wait… I'm almost going to finish this… done!" C jumped out of her chair while waving at the plain looking cube.

"The first challenge is beginning and you're so relaxed…" The screen said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already… don't underestimate L and blah blah blah" C wined.

A beep suddenly came from the computer. It was a mail from L.

"Ohh… he's just right on time" C sat down and started nibbling her index finger's nail.

"C--" The screen interrupted "I'm not going to be easy on him so don't worry" C smiled.

"Look, he wants to defeat me using chess" C giggled.

"Hmm… just be careful" The screen warned C the last time and shut down.

"You're always worried Eri" C murmured and clicked start.

12 minutes has passed and the remaining chess pieces of both the sides were the King, Templar, 2 Pawns, and 1 Knight.

"I didn't think he's this good at chess… but… I'm not that easy to defeat" C said.

"She's really strong..." Watari commented while looking at the game.

"I didn't think we would have the same pieces that are remaining…" L said.

"What will you do now L?" Watari asked.

"I'll not lose to her" L replied.

"I will finish this game in 15 minutes" C said to herself.

As the 14 minutes has passed, who would win this game? Will L win or will C defeat him?


End file.
